Photographs and related media objects can now be captured by a variety of devices including mobile telephone devices, mobile computing devices, camcorders, and digital cameras. Some of the aforementioned devices have the capability to store the information associated with the media objects in local memory where they can later be uploaded to media sharing websites, social networking websites, or utilized in web development. Conventional systems and methods for providing media objects through such channels however have various deficiencies. For example, sharing or providing a photograph via a social networking site can result in multiple copies of the photograph existing on the World Wide Web and the local device which served as the source of the photograph. Multiple copies of a photograph can increase the time required to maintain information associated with the photograph and/or later recalling said information. In addition, integrating photographs or media objects into web development projects can require conforming the media object to the standards required by the various web development languages, standards, and/or protocols.